


Against The Tides.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [195]
Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Avoiding Conflicts, Daemon Being A Boi, European Version Names, Gen, Odin Being A Good Bodyguard/Life Companion, Rebels, Set a few years after the game, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: When a catastrophic famine hits Reveria, the kingdoms are overthrown by various rebel groups trying to find more resources within the royal families. A certain Dark Sultan is forced to confront one such group in order to save his kingdom, but the trouble doesn’t end there...





	Against The Tides.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what the title means.
> 
> I got writer’s block halfway through this, so sorry if it stops making sense (it didn’t make sense at the start tbh, but I kind of liked writing it anyway? Idk).
> 
> Daemon’s such a lad.

Every second sent more cracks shooting up the surface of the door. The crashes, bangs and screams of angry partisans bellowed through the hall where the terrified royal family sat and waited. The portal to the top of the tower had been destroyed, leaving the door as the sole entrance to the hall. 

Daemon, the ruling Dark Sultan of Al Maajik, was in the process of ushering his family onto a flying carpet when an enormous boom stopped him in his tracks. His mother and father reached for him to pull him onto the carpet as his precious dog Cerberus whimpered and tried to grab at his cloak, but it was too late. Daemon met their eyes one final time before pushing the carpet out of the window and away. 

Now, it was up to him and his sole loyal guard to face the mob alone.

Odin had insisted Daemon get on the carpet and escape with the others, but he’d adamantly refused. If his subjects were angry, they had the right to face him. That was his principle. Although Odin hadn’t approved of his liege’s decision, he relented upon seeing the fire in Daemon’s eyes. If anyone could win them over, it was him.

The first years on the throne had been rocky to say the least. With the Drysand Desert expanding rapidly and a vicious drought seizing the land, hunger and thirst sent the kingdom’s morale into tatters. At first, Daemon had maintained the public’s approval by handing out food and ensuring no one went hungry, but as time went by and food ran out he was forced to retreat into the shadows where he could attempt to negotiate deals with other lands. Unfortunately, famine had attacked the entirety of Reveria save for Levitania, which no one could get to due to the lack of resources on the ground, and uprisings were stirring everywhere.

Daemon supposed the public had finally snapped, and honestly he didn’t blame them. It was only natural for them to suspect him of storing away food for himself despite there not actually being anything to store. If only the legendary hero who had saved Reveria in the past could solve this... But even that hero was starving elsewhere in a Reveria. Perhaps Daemon just wanted his friend to return to help him in a situation such as this.

It’d be okay. He had Odin, and together he knew they could calm everyone down and work rationally to find a solution.

One final smash, and the door crumbled before them.

Daemon’s hands were obscured by deep purple shadows when the mob saw him. Those who knew magic held their staffs at the ready, while others carried weapons such as swords, knives or even their fists. Odin drew his sword and stepped in front of the Dark Sultan protectively. For a moment, nothing was said. A great battle raged in the opposing sides’ eyes.

“Before you do what you have to do, could you please at least grant me one thing?” Daemon asked eventually, his voice commanding authority and respect. The crowd stirred and muttered restlessly before a single voice called out amongst them.

“Silence!” The source of the voice soon became visible when the people parted to reveal her. Esmeralda, travelling witch and master of magic, appeared to be the leader of the group in that moment, “I am the one you seek.” She addressed Daemon directly, granting his request before he’d even spoke it. He nodded a little shakily, not lowering his hands. Odin tightened his grip on the sword.

“I never thought you’d be leading this. Can’t you see I’m not able to help you? If I could, I would in a heartbeat.” Esmeralda frowned sceptically.

“I can see much, child. Unlike many of those around me, that isn’t my qualm with you. It’s your leadership which worries me. If someone else took control of the situation, we may be able to control it. You clearly can’t.” Daemon’s eyes widened. He wasn’t in control? Admittedly, he probably could have done better in some circumstances, but he still had control! Then again... did he? Doubt flooded his mind. Perhaps not.

“That isn’t true!” He protested, attempting desperately to keep his cool, “I know I can do this. _We_ can do this,” He turned to the mob at this point, “All we need to do is remain calm and talk this through. Across Reveria, people have been acting like this. I understand that you’re frustrated, and that it’s really hard on all of us right now. But turning against each other isn’t going to help! Please, listen to me!” But try as he might, Daemon’s words fell on deaf ears. He swallowed as the crowd suddenly surged forwards with shrieks and protests, drowning out the rest of his speech.

“We tried, m’lord.” Odin muttered to him before raising his sword towards the people. To his surprise, Daemon gripped his arm tightly to stop him.

“We can’t fight them! That’ll get us into even more trouble...” It was difficult to hear the Sultan’s voice through all the madness, but Odin managed. Again, his lord was right. Fighting would only make the situation worse. Daemon stepped in front of Odin and raised his hands, casting dark shadows out into the mob. Within seconds, the entire hall was coated in a dark fog, “They won’t be able to fight us like this. I didn’t want to, but we’ll have to run for now.” Daemon said reluctantly. Odin nodded stoically and took the Sultan into his arms. Their size difference and the jagged shape of Odin’s armour made this difficult, but once he’d set off at a fast pace towards the window Daemon was glad of it.

With a deep breath, the ground left their feet behind and they were suddenly falling into the open air. Odin made sure Daemon was safe before they crashed into the purple water below the tower. The partisans’ screams could still be heard from the top. 

Daemon swam to shore haphazardly, having to tug Odin along with him due to the weight of his armour. It was clunky and difficult, and they were both immensely relieved to reach dry land. They lay on the shore, breathing heavily as their minds raced to find answers.

“Are you okay?” Odin asked after a moment. Daemon fixed him with an intense stare. His violet eyes shimmered in the rapidly setting sun.

“Not until my people are.” Spoken like a true leader.

They may have lost one battle, but the war was far from over. Daemon still had hope that they could salvage Al Maajik. It wasn’t much, sure, but it was hope all the same, and it was all they had to keep going.

The sun slipped below the horizon as the moon rose up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all of this. I’m really tired... T - T
> 
> I think I spelt some names wrong in here, so please just ignore that if you can. 
> 
> Also, the Latin names are cool in some parts of the US version of the game (Aridian is so much better than Drysand oh my gosh) but in some places they really don’t work (Terranimbus? Really?). I don’t know why I’m pointing that out. I didn’t feel like referencing the Omen again so he’s Daemon too. 
> 
> Prompt- Viva la Vida style world- someone protecting their ruler from angry partisans
> 
> This should have been an AU of some other fandom (HETALIA) but idk it didn’t happen.
> 
> Original Number- 234


End file.
